wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pies Baskerville'ów/11
ROZDZIAŁ 11 CZŁOWIEK Z CZARNEGO SZCZYTU Wyciąg z mojego osobistego dziennika, stanowiący ostatni rozdział, doprowadza moją opowieść do osiemnastego października; jest to data, od której osobliwe wypadki zaczęły szybko zmierzać do strasznego rozwiązania. Zajścia następnych dni wyryły niezatarty ślad w mej pamięci i mogę je powtórzyć, nie uciekając się do pomocy spisanych wówczas notatek. Powracam tedy do dnia, w którym udało mi się stwierdzić dwa fakty niezmiernej wagi: że pani Laura Lyons z Coombe Tracey pisała do sir Karola Baskerville’a wyznaczając mu schadzkę w tym samym miejscu i o tej samej godzinie, kiedy go zaskoczyła śmierć; nadto, że owego czatującego na moczarach mężczyznę można znaleźć wśród pieczar na stoku pagórka. Mając w ręku te dwa fakty, czułem, że jeśli nie zdołam rzucić dalszego światła na tę sprawę, będzie to z mojej strony dowodem braku inteligencji lub odwagi. Poprzedniego wieczora nie miałem sposobności powiedzieć baronetowi, jakich szczegółów dowiedziałem się o pani Lyons, doktor Mortimer bowiem grał z nim w karty do późnej nocy. Przy śniadaniu wszakże zawiadomiłem go o swym odkryciu i spytałem, czy zechce towarzyszyć mi do Coombe Tracey. Zrazu zapalił się do tej wycieczki, ale po namyśle uznaliśmy obaj, że jeśli pojadę sam, mogę więcej zyskać. Im formalniejsze będą odwiedziny, tym z pewnością mniej się dowiemy. Zostawiłem tedy sir Henryka w domu, nie bez wyrzutów sumienia, i wyruszyłem w drogę. Przybywszy do Coombe Tracey, kazałem Perkinsowi wyprząc konie i rozpocząłem szukanie owej pani, którą miałem wybadać. Nie musiałem się zbytnio trudzić - mieszkała na głównej ulicy, w bardzo przyzwoitym lokalu. Służąca wpuściła mnie bez ceremonii, a gdy wszedłem do pokoju, pani, siedząca przy maszynie Remingtona, zerwała się z uprzejmym uśmiechem. Spostrzegłszy wszakże, iż przybyły jest nieznajomym, zasępiła się, usiadła na miejscu i spytała o powód odwiedzin. Na pierwszy rzut oka pani Lyons robiła wrażenie niezwykle pięknej kobiety. Jej oczy i włosy miały barwę kasztana o gorących blaskach, twarz z lekka piegowata, o żywej cerze brunetki, jaśniała rumieńcem delikatnego odcienia, jak wewnętrzne płatki róży herbacianej. Zachwyt, powtarzam, był pierwszym, doznanym na jej widok, wrażeniem. Lecz niebawem budził się krytycyzm. Była w tym obliczu jakaś subtelna wada - pospolity wyraz, a może surowe spojrzenie, skrzywienie ust, które psuły doskonałą piękność rysów. Te uwagi nasuwały się jednak później. W danej chwili miałem świadomość, że ona mnie pyta o powód odwiedzin. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiałem, jak delikatnej podjąłem się misji. - Mam przyjemność - zacząłem - znać ojca pani. Ten wstęp był niezręczny i pani Lyons dała mi to niezwłocznie odczuć. - Między ojcem moim i mną - rzekła - nie ma nic wspólnego. Nic mu nie zawdzięczam, a jego przyjaciele nie są moimi. Ojciec tak dbał o mnie, że gdyby nie nieboszczyk sir Karol Baskerville oraz kilku innych zacnych ludzi, umarłabym z głodu. - Przyszedłem do pani właśnie w sprawie nieboszczyka Karola Baskerville’a. Piegi na twarzy pani Lyons wystąpiły wyraźniej. - Cóż ja mogę panu o nim powiedzieć? - spytała, a jej palce dotknęły nerwowo klawiszy maszyny do pisania. - Wszak pani go znała? - Mówiłam już, że wiele zawdzięczam jego dobroci. Jeśli jestem w stanie się utrzymać, winnam to w znacznej części zainteresowaniu, jakie okazywał dla mego nieszczęśliwego położenia. - Czy pani pisywała do niego? Spojrzała na mnie z błyskiem gniewu w pięknych oczach. - Jaki jest cel tych pytań? - spytała ostrym tonem. - Jaki cel? Uniknięcie publicznego skandalu. Lepiej, że ja zadam pani tutaj te pytania, niż żeby sprawa, która mnie tu sprowadza, stała się głośna - odpowiedziałem. Zbladła i siedziała przez chwilę w milczeniu. W końcu spojrzała na mnie wyzywająco. - Dobrze, odpowiem - rzekła. - Co pan chce wiedzieć? - Czy pani pisywała do sir Karola? - Oczywiście... raz czy dwa razy, żeby mu podziękować za jego delikatność i wspaniałomyślność. - Czy pamięta pani datę tych listów. - Nie. - Czy pani się z nim widywała? - Parę razy, gdy przejeżdżał do Coombe Tracey. Sir Karol był człowiekiem skromnym i dla swych dobrych uczynków nie szukał rozgłosu. - Jeśli widywała się pani z nim tak rzadko i rzadko do niego pisywała, jakże się stało, że znał dokładnie pani położenie i przyszedł jej z pomocą? Na ten zarzut odpowiedziała skwapliwie: - Kilku znajomych panów wiedziało o moim nieszczęściu, porozumieli się zatem, by mi dopomóc. Jednym z nich był Stapleton, sąsiad i bliski przyjaciel sir Karola, człowiek niezmiernej dobroci. Od niego sir Karol dowiedział się o moim położeniu. Wiedziałem już, że w kilku wypadkach zmarły pan Baskerville używał pośrednictwa Stapletona do rozdawania zapomóg; wyjaśnienie pani Laury nosiło zatem cechy prawdy. - Czy pani pisała kiedykolwiek do sir Karola, wyznaczając mu spotkanie? Twarz pani Lyons oblała się znów rumieńcem gniewu. - Zadaje mi pan doprawdy osobliwe pytanie. - Przykro mi bardzo, ale muszę je powtórzyć. - Odpowiem tedy: oczywiście nie. - Nawet w dniu śmierci sir Karola? Rumieniec znikł z oblicza młodej kobiety i ustąpił miejsca śmiertelnej bladości. Jej suche wargi poruszyły się, nie mogąc wymówić wyrazu: „Nie”, który dostrzegłem raczej, niż dosłyszałem. - Niewątpliwie zawodzi panią pamięć - rzekłem. - Mógłbym nawet przytoczyć urywek z pani listu: „Zaklinam pana na honor dżentelmena, niech pan spali niniejszy list i przyjdzie pod furtkę o godzinie dziesiątej wieczór.” Myślałem, że pani Lyons zemdleje - ale wysiłkiem woli zapanowała nad poruszeniem. - Czy nie ma na świecie honorowego mężczyzny? - rzekła z trudnością. - Jest pani niesprawiedliwa dla sir Karola. Spalił pani list. Ale niekiedy list, chociaż spalony, pozostaje czytelny. Więc przyznaje się pani do napisania tego listu? - Tak, pisałam ów list! - zawołała. - Napisałam go! Czemu mam zaprzeczać? Nie mam powodu wstydzić się tego listu. Zdawało mi się, że gdybym mogła się z nim rozmówić, przyszedłby mi z pomocą; prosiłam go o spotkanie. - Dlaczego o tej godzinie? - Dlatego, że dowiedziałam się właśnie, iż wyjeżdża nazajutrz do Londynu i nie powróci, aż za kilka miesięcy; miałam powody, dla których wcześniej pójść nie mogłam. - Ale dlaczego wyznaczyła pani schadzkę w ogrodzie, zamiast pójść do niego do domu? - Czy pan sądzi, że wypada kobiecie przychodzić samej o tej godzinie do samotnego mężczyzny? - Cóż więc zaszło podczas owej schadzki? - Nie poszłam wcale. - Pani! - Przysięgam panu na wszystko, co mam najświętszego. Nie poszłam. Przeszkodziło mi niespodziewane zajście. - Jakie zajście? - To sprawa zupełnie prywatna. Nie mogę powiedzieć. - Przyznajesz pani zatem, że wyznaczyłaś schadzkę sir Karolowi w tym samym miejscu i o tej samej godzinie, kiedy go zaskoczyła śmierć, a zapiera się pani, że na tę schadzkę przybyła? - Bo to prawda. Powracałem kilkakrotnie do tego tematu, ale nie mogłem nic więcej wydostać od pani Lyons. - Bierze pani na siebie bardzo dużą odpowiedzialność i stawia się pani w fałszywym świetle, nie wyznając otwarcie wszystkiego - rzekłem wstając, by zakończyć tę długą i w końcu bezużyteczną wizytę. - Jeżeli mnie pani zmusi do wezwania pomocy policji, przekona się, do jakiego stopnia będzie skompromitowana. Jeśli jest pani niewinna, dlaczego pani zaprzeczała początkowo, że pisała tego dnia do sir Karola? - Bo obawiałam się, żeby nie wysnuwano stąd jakich fałszywych wniosków i żebym nie została wplątana w skandal. - A dlaczego tak usilnie pani nalegała, żeby sir Karol zniszczył list? - Skoro pan czytał list, powinien pan wiedzieć dlaczego. - Nie powiedziałem pani, że czytałem cały list. - Wszak przytoczył pan urywek. - Przytoczyłem dopisek. List, jak powiedziałem, był spalony i nie był cały czytelny. Pytam panią raz jeszcze, dlaczego tak usilnie nalegała pani na sir Karola, żeby spalił list, otrzymany w dniu śmierci? - Z przyczyn bardzo poufnej natury. - Tym bardziej powinna pani unikać oficjalnego przesłuchania. - A więc powiem panu. Jeżeli pan słyszał cokolwiek o mojej niedoli, wie pan, iż byłam bardzo nierozważna w wyborze męża i ciężko za to odpokutowałam. - Słyszałem o tym. - Życie moje było jednym nieustającym prześladowaniem ze strony męża, którego nienawidzę. Prawo jest za nim i on może lada dzień zmusić mnie do powrotu pod małżeński dach. Wówczas, kiedy pisałam list do sir Karola, dowiedziałam się, iż mogłabym mieć widoki odzyskania wolności, gdybym poniosła pewne koszta. Chodziło tu o całe moje życie, o spokój, szczęście, szacunek dla samej siebie, słowem, o wszystko. Znana mi była wspaniałomyślność sir Karola i pomyślałam, że gdyby usłyszał te szczegóły z moich ust, dopomógłby mi. - Dlaczegóż więc pani nie poszła? - Dlatego, że otrzymałam pomoc z innego źródła. - Czemu nie zawiadomiła pani o tym sir Karola? - Uczyniłabym to, ale wyczytałam nazajutrz rano w dzienniku wiadomość o jego śmierci. Wszystko, co pani Lyons mówiła, brzmiało prawdopodobnie, a moje dalsze pytania nie zdołały jej zmusić do zmiany wyznań. Pozostało mi jeszcze sprawdzić, czy istotnie przedsięwzięła kroki rozwodowe przeciw mężowi w tym samym czasie, kiedy rozegrała się tragedia śmierci sir Karola. Nie ośmieliłaby się chyba powiedzieć, że nie była w Baskerville Hall, gdyby rzecz miała się inaczej; stamtąd mogła wrócić do Coombe Tracey dopiero nazajutrz wczesnym rankiem. Taka wycieczka nie utrzymałaby się w tajemnicy. Prawdopodobnie zatem mówiła prawdę albo przynajmniej jej część. Wyszedłem od pani Lyons zgnębiony i zniechęcony. Spotkałem się znów z owym nieprzeniknionym murem, wznoszącym się na każdej ścieżce, którą usiłowałam dotrzeć do celu. A jednak, im bardziej zastanawiałem się nad twarzą tej kobiety i nad jej obejściem, tym silniej czułem, że coś przede mną ukrywa. Dlaczego tak zbladła? Dlaczego musiałem przemocą wydobywać z niej każde wyjaśnienie? Dlaczego przemilczała uparcie szczegóły, dotyczące samej tragedii? Wyświetlenie tego wszystkiego wykaże z pewnością, że nie jest tak niewinna za jaką chciała uchodzić przede mną. Na razie jednak dalsze śledztwo w tym kierunku byłoby bezskuteczne; należało zabrać się do zagadki pieczar na moczarach. Wskazówki, jakie mi dał Barrymore, były bardzo niedokładne. Uprzytomniałem to sobie w drodze do domu na widok łańcucha pagórków, z których każdy wykazywał ślady prastarych siedzib ludzkich. Kamerdyner powiedział mi tylko, że nieznajomy przebywał w jednej z opuszczonych pieczar, a setki ich były rozsiane wzdłuż i wszerz moczarów. Miałem wszakże własny punkt oparcia, dostrzegłem przecież owego mężczyznę, stojącego na Czarnym Szczycie. Zatem tam będzie punkt wyjściowy mojego działania. Stamtąd będę kolejno przeszukiwał wszystkie pieczary na moczarach, dopóki nie znajdę właściwej. Gdy już spotkam owego mężczyznę, zdołam, za pomocą rewolweru, zmusić go do wyznania, kim jest i dlaczego nas szpiegował. Mógł nam się wymknąć wśród tłumu na ulicy Regenta, ale tu, na pustkowiu, to mu się nie uda. Jeżeli zaś odnajdę pieczarę, a mieszkańca w niej nie będzie, pozostanę dopóty, dopóki nie powróci. Holmes nie zdołał go schwytać w Londynie. Co za triumf dla mnie, gdybym zwyciężył tam, gdzie mój mistrz poniósł porażkę. Los był nam dotąd przeciwny w naszych poszukiwaniach, lecz teraz nareszcie zaczynał mi sprzyjać. Zwiastun pomyślnego zwrotu ukazał się w postaci pana Franklanda, który stał przed furtką swego ogrodu, wychodzącą na gościniec. - Dzień dobry, doktorze Watson - zawołał, a jego czerwona twarz, okolona siwymi faworytami, promieniała wyrazem niezwykłego humoru - pana konie muszą wypocząć, a pan wstąpi do mnie na kieliszek wina... Może mi pan też powinszować. Nie żywiłem dla niego przyjaznych uczuć od chwili, gdy się dowiedziałem, jak postępuje z córką, ale pilno mi było odesłać Perkinsa i powozik do domu; sposobność nastręczała się doskonała. Wysiadłem tedy i kazałem stangretowi poinformować sir Henryka, że wrócę na obiad, po czym wszedłem z Franklandem do jadalni. - Dziś wielki dzień dla mnie, jeden z tych, które podkreślać należy w kalendarzu czerwonym ołówkiem - mówił chichocząc. - Odniosłem podwójne zwycięstwo. Nauczę ja tu wszystkich, że prawo jest prawem i że istnieje człowiek, który nie obawia się na nie powoływać. Stwierdziłem, że mamy prawo do przeprowadzenia drogi publicznej przez sam środek parku starego Milddletona, o jakieś sto metrów od głównej bramy jego domu. Cóż pan na to? Nauczymy tych magnatów, że nie wolno im tratować końskimi kopytami praw wieśniaków! Nadto ogrodziłem i zamknąłem lasek, w którym mieszkańcy Fernworth urządzają zazwyczaj pikniki. Te przeklęte durnie myślą, że istnieje prawo własności i że wszędzie mogą rozkładać się z zatłuszczonymi papierami i butelkami. Sąd zawyrokował już w obu sprawach, doktorze Watsonie, w obydwu na moją korzyść. Takiego dobrego dnia nie miałem od czasu, gdy z mojego powództwa sir Jan Mortland został skazany za wykroczenie przeciw prawu, bo polował we własnej królikami! - W jaki sposób, u licha, pan to przeprowadził? - Przejrzyj pan akta sądowe. Opłaci się przeczytać... Frankland przeciw Mortlandowi, sąd ławy królewskiej. Kosztowało mnie to 200 funtów, ale wywalczyłem decyzję sądu. - Czy przyniosło to panu jakąś korzyść? - Nie, panie, żadnej. Dumny jestem z tego, że nie kierował mną osobisty interes. Działam zawsze w poczuciu obowiązku obywatelskiego. Nie wątpię na przykład, iż mieszkańcy Fernworth spalą dziś wieczorem mój wizerunek. Gdy ostatni raz urządzili podobną szopkę, powiedziałem policji, że powinna zabronić tym podobnych wybryków. Stan policji w całym hrabstwie jest wprost skandaliczny; pomimo że wzywałem pomocy, nie dała mi opieki, do jakiej mam prawo. Sprawa Frankland przeciw królowej zwróci na te stosunki uwagę publiczną. Powiedziałem im, że pożałują jeszcze kiedyś swego postępowania wobec mnie, a przepowiednia moja zaczyna się już sprawdzać. - W jaki sposób? - spytałem. Twarz starego maniaka przybrała tajemniczy wyraz. - Bo mógłbym im powiedzieć to, co wszelkimi środkami usiłują teraz wykryć; ale nic mnie nie zmusi do przyjścia z pomocą tym łajdakom. Od chwili już szukałem wymówki, która by mi pozwoliła uwolnić się od tej paplaniny, ale teraz nagle zapragnąłem słuchać jej dalej. Na tyle znałem przekorną naturę Franklanda, że wiedziałem: lada wyraźniejsza oznaka zainteresowania byłaby najpewniejszym sposobem powstrzymania jego wynurzeń. - Wykrył pan pewnie kłusownika? - zapytałem obojętnie. - Ho, ho! mój panie, to sprawa daleko ważniejsza! Co pan myśli o więźniu, włóczącym się po moczarach? Osłupiałem. - Czyżby pan wiedział, gdzie się ukrywa? - spytałem. - Może nie wiem dokładnie, gdzie się ukrywa, ale jestem pewien, że mógłbym pomóc policji w schwytaniu go. Czy nie wpadło panu na myśl, że najpewniejszym sposobem wyśledzenia tego zbrodniarza byłoby wykrycie, skąd bierze pożywienie? Frankland zaczynał być niepokojąco bliski prawdy. - Niewątpliwie - odparłem - ale skąd pan wie, że on się ukrywa na moczarach? - Stąd, że widziałem na własne oczy posłańca, który nosi mu zapasy żywności. Ogarnęła mnie trwoga o Barrymore’a. Niebezpieczne byłoby znaleźć się na łasce tego złośliwego plotkarza. Po następnej uwadze Franklanda spadł mi ciężar z serca. - Zdziwi się pan, słysząc, że dziecko przynosi mu jedzenie. Widzę je codziennie przez teleskop z dachu. Idzie tą samą ścieżką, o tej samej godzinie; do kogóż by chodziło, jeśli nie do więźnia? Co za szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności! Nie okazałem najlżejszego zdziwienia. Dziecko! Wszak Barrymore mówił, że ów nieznajomy był obsługiwany przez wyrostka. Frankland zatem wpadł na trop tajemniczego nieznajomego, nie zaś Seldena. Gdyby zechciał podzielić się ze mną swoimi wiadomościami, oszczędziłby mi dużo pracy i zachodu. Nadal trzeba było przede wszystkim udawać niedowiarstwo i obojętność. - Sądzę, że to prędzej syn któregoś z pasterzy nosi obiad ojcu. Najlżejszy pozór opozycji doprowadzał do pasji starego despotę. Spojrzał na mnie złym okiem, a jego siwe faworyty zjeżyły się jak sierść podrażnionego kota. - Doprawdy? - rzekł, wskazując na bezbrzeżne moczary. - Czy pan widzi Czarny Szczyt? O, tam! Dobrze. A widzi pan poza nim niski pagórek, pokryty gęstymi zaroślami? Otóż jest to najbardziej kamienista część moczarów. Czy jest prawdopodobne, ażeby pasterz obierał takie miejsce dla swojej trzody? Pańskie przypuszczenie jest zupełnie niedorzeczne. Odpowiedziałem z pokorą, że nie znam tych wszystkich szczegółów. Uległość moja spodobała się Franklandowi i wywołała dalsze zwierzenia. - Bądź pan pewien, że zanim wygłoszę zdanie, muszę mieć niezbite dowody. Widziałem niejednokrotnie chłopca niosącego paczkę. Co dzień, a niekiedy dwa razy dziennie, mogłem... ale, poczekaj no pan... Czy mnie oczy mylą, czy też istotnie porusza się coś w tej chwili na stoku pagórka? Jakkolwiek pagórek był bardzo odległy, przecież dostrzegłem wyraźnie mały czarny punkt na zielonoszarym tle krajobrazu. - Pójdź pan, prędzej! - zawołał Frankland, pędząc na schody. - Zobaczy pan wszystko na własne oczy i sam osądzi. Potężny teleskop na trójnogu stał na płaskim dachu domu. Frankland przyskoczył do lunety i wydał okrzyk radości. - Prędko, doktorze Watsonie, prędko, zanim minie pagórek! Istotnie, mały chłopiec, z węzełkiem na ramieniu, wchodził powoli na wzgórze. Gdy stanął na szczycie, jego ubogo odziana postać zarysowała się wyraźnie na de błękitu nieba. Obejrzał się dokoła trwożliwe, jakby w obawie pogoni, po czym zniknął za pagórkiem. - No i cóż? Mam słuszność? - Rzeczywiście, widać chłopca, który, jak się zdaje, spełnia jakieś tajemnicze polecenie. - Nawet policjant odgadłby, jakie to polecenie. Ale nie dowiedzą się ode mnie ani słówka; zobowiązuję pana również do tajemnicy. Ani słówka! Rozumie pan? - Niech pan będzie spokojny. - Postąpili ze mną haniebnie... haniebnie. Gdy wszystkie fakty zostaną ujawnione w procesie Frankland przeciw królowej, dreszcz oburzenia wstrząśnie całym krajem. Nic nie zniewoli mnie do przyjścia z pomocą policji w jakikolwiek sposób. Policja nie posiadałaby się z radości, gdyby te łotry spalili mnie raczej, niż mój portret. Co, pan już odchodzi? O, nie, nie puszczę pana! Musisz pan wychylić ze mną buteleczkę na cześć moich wszystkich zwycięstw! Oparłem się jego naleganiom i zdołałem też odwieść go od zamiaru odprowadzenia mnie do domu. Dopóki mógł mnie dostrzec, szedłem gościńcem, po czym skręciłem szybko w bok na moczary i podążyłem ku skalistemu pagórkowi, za którym zniknął chłopiec. Los sprzyjał mi i przysiągłem sobie, że jeżeli nie uda mi się wykorzystać pomyślnego zbiegu okoliczności, nie będzie to winą braku energii i wytrwałości z mojej strony. Słońce już zachodziło, gdy stanąłem na szczycie pagórka; po stokach schodzących w równinę pełzały od zachodu złociste i zielonawe blaski, zaś ze strony przeciwnej rozwłóczyły się już szare cienie. Białe opary wznosiły się z wolna na krańcu widnokręgu, pośród nich wyraźnie wyłaniały się fantastyczne kształty Belliveru i Lisiego Szczytu. Nic nie zakłócało ciszy rozległej równiny, nigdzie ruchu, znikąd dźwięku. Tylko duży, szary ptak, rybitwa albo kulik, szybował po błękitnym przestworzu. On i ja byliśmy jedynymi żywymi stworzeniami pomiędzy bezbrzeżnym sklepieniem nieba i pustkowiem ziemi. Dziki krajobraz, uczucie samotności, świadomość, że podjąłem przedsięwzięcie bardzo niebezpieczne, lecz niecierpiące zwłoki, wszystko to chłodem przeniknęło mi duszę. Chłopca nie było nigdzie. U moich stóp, w rozpadlinie między pagórkami, stał szereg owych prastarych siedzib kamiennych, a dach na jednej z nich zachował się prawie w całości, tak że mogła służyć za schronienie. Serce zabiło mi jak młotem, gdy to dostrzegłem. Tam, w tej norze czatował niechybnie nasz nieznajomy. Nareszcie stałem u progu jego kryjówki - lada chwila mogłem mu wydrzeć jego tajemnicę. Przybliżywszy się do pieczary tak ostrożnie jak Stapleton, gdy podchodzi z siatką do upatrzonego motyla, przekonałem się, że istotnie służyła za mieszkanie. Ścieżka, zaledwie utorowana, prowadziła wśród głazów do otworu zastępującego drzwi. Wewnątrz panowała cisza. Nieznajomy czatował w ukryciu lub też włóczył się po moczarach. W najwyższym napięciu rzuciłem papierosa, objąłem dłonią rękojeść rewolweru, podszedłem szybko do otworu, zajrzałem. Nie było nikogo. Dostrzegłem natomiast liczne znaki wskazujące że nie jest to fałszywy trop. Tu niewątpliwie mieszkał nieznajomy. Kołdry, okryte nieprzemakalnym płaszczem, leżały na wielkim głazie, na którym prawdopodobnie spoczywał zazwyczaj przedhistoryczny mieszkaniec tej siedziby. Popiół tlił się na jakimś pierwotnym ognisku, za którym siały sprzęty kuchenne i wiadro do połowy napełnione wodą. Szereg pustych puszek po konserwach świadczył, że siedziba była zajęta już od pewnego czasu, a gdy mój wzrok przywykł do panującego dokoła półmroku, dostrzegłem w kącie bochenek chleba i pół butelki wódki. Na środku chaty płaski głaz zajmował miejsce stołu, na którym leżało małe zawiniątko - to samo niewątpliwie, które przez teleskop dostrzegłem na ramieniu chłopca. Zawierało świeży chleb, ozór wędzony i dwie puszki konserw z brzoskwiń. Obejrzawszy zawiniątko, usiadłem, lecz w tejże chwili serce zabiło mi gwałtownie - pod puszkę wsunięta była kartka zapisanego papieru. Schwyciłem ją i przeczytałem następujące wyrazy, skreślone niewprawną ręką. „Doktor Watson pojechał do Coombe Tracey”. Przez chwilę stałem z kartką w ręku, zastanawiając się nad znaczeniem tego lakonicznego doniesienia. A więc to mnie, nie sir Henryka, szpiegował ów tajemniczy nieznajomy! Nie śledził mnie sam, lecz wysłał za mną kogoś zaufanego - może tego wyrostka - i oto czytam jego raport. Być może byłem śledzony na każdym kroku, odkąd tu przybyłem. Znów odczułem ciężar jakiejś nieznanej siły, ogarnęła mnie świadomość, że zarzucono na nas z niesłychaną zręcznością cienką sieć, która jednak zacieśnia się dokoła nas tak lekko, że dopiero w ostatecznej chwili spostrzegamy, iż istotnie jesteśmy nią oplatani. Jeśli był jeden raport, mogły się znaleźć i inne - zacząłem tedy rozglądać się i szukać dokoła. Nie dostrzegłem jednak nigdzie śladu żadnej kartki, ani też jakiejkolwiek wskazówki, która pozwalałaby wnioskować o charakterze lub zamiarach mieszkającego w tej osobliwej siedzibie człowieka; jedno tylko było pewne: musiał mieć spartańskie nawyki i mało dbał o wygody. Pomyślałem o ulewie w ostatnich dniach i spojrzałem na szerokie szpary między tworzącymi dach kamieniami; zrozumiałem, jak ważny musiał być cel, do którego zmierzał nieznajomy i jak niezachwiane postanowienie osiągnięcia go, skoro mógł wytrwać w tak niegościnnym schronieniu. Byłże ten człowiek naszym zaciętym wrogiem czy też może naszym aniołem - stróżem? Przysiągłem sobie, że nie opuszczę pieczary, dopóki się nie dowiem... Na dworze słońce zachodziło powoli, rozniecając na niebie krwawe łuny i złociste blaski, które odbijały się rdzawymi plamami w odległych kałużach. W dali widniały dwie wieże zamku, a za nimi słup wznoszącego się w obłoki dymu znaczył położenie wioski. W środku, między zamkiem a wioską, za wzgórzem, stał dom Stapletonów. Cała przyroda tchnęła ciszą, spokojem i niewysłowioną słodyczą. Wszelako spokój ten nie udzielił się mojej duszy, przeciwnie, ogarnęła mnie nieokreślona trwoga przed spotkaniem, które stawało się bliższe z każdą chwilą. Zdenerwowany, lecz niezachwiany w powziętym postanowieniu, siedziałem w ciemnym zakątku pieczary i z gorączkową niecierpliwością czekałem na przybycie jej mieszkańca. Wreszcie usłyszałem, że nadchodzi. Z daleka dobiegł mnie ostry odgłos buta, uderzającego o kamienie. Odgłos ten zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Cofnąłem się w najciemniejszy kąt i odwiodłem kurek rewolweru w kieszeni, zdecydowany nie zdradzać swej obecności, dopóki nieznajomy nie wejdzie do pieczary. Naraz nastąpiła przerwa, dowodząca, że się zatrzymał. Potem odgłos kroków zbliżył się ponownie i cień padł w poprzek otworu pieczary. - Co za cudny wieczór, kochany Watsonie - odezwał się dobrze mi znany głos. - Zdaje mi się, że będzie nam przyjemniej na dworze niż w tej pieczarze. Kategoria:Pies Baskerville'ów